The underlying truth of love
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: What if Ichigo was effeminate and looked a little like the one one my cover-picture. And she was mom to a evenly hot son! Guess what? hehe! YAOI! The romance has begun HitsuIchi Seme/Uke Yes Shirou-chan Seme! Many perverted bastards! some Rape, WIll try and write M-preg in future!
1. Past and Present time!

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words (sarcasm in some cases)_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh***_  
><em><strong>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGIN PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<strong>_

_**Chapter ONE past and present time!**_

* * *

><p>''Natsu-chan! it's breakfast, come on down!'' a voice shouted from the kitchen.<p>

No answer.

''Oi, Natsumi'' the voice asked again.

Still no answer.

''Kurosaki Natsumi, get down right this instant, and eat your friggin breakfast, NOW'' once again no answer came, which gradually got the owner of the voice quite pissed.

Some rustling noise could be heard, as a young man got up from bed. Waltzed his way to the kitchen, plopped himself down on a chair by the table, and started eating his prepared meal.  
>By now, the young man were yawning and stretching his arms above his head, as a way to wake himself up.<p>

''Oi, kaa-chan what's with all the rushing?'' the teenager named Natsumi asking his mother.

A tick-mark(like those in animes) appeared on his temple. He could see clearly that his mom was not to happy with his lateness.

''Well young man, for one thing, don't go around just yer boxer-shorts, you're gonna make yer kaa-chan blush'' he knew he had gotten him there, with that last comment.(on my profile is a link to what he looked like but it's Ichigo on the pic but use yer imagination Warning! ITS SUPER-HOT! I do not own it sadly) He just love to tease his little boy. _'especially when he blushes! wow Yoru-chan's seriously starting to rub of on me' _the mother thought in his head.

''Ka-ka-kaa-chan!'' _'hehe, and there we have it, the allout blush i luve so much. I'm starting to understand why Yoru-chan's such a 'Tease-fanatic' her and her teasings *sigh*'._ ''Stop teasing me all the time!''

''Well actually it's _not _about that, I'm talking about your exam at the academy, silly'' well it wasn't a lie about his choice of clothing. Well Natsumi is his son but he still super-duper-hot! and with that _little bulge _in his pants _'seems that somebody had a wet dream last night' _ It doesn't however make things better.

Natsumi knew however that Ichigo was gay, plus super beautiful. For example whenever he sees him off, at the academy, he's always surrounded by multiple guys, either teachers or other student like himself. _'Urgh' _he thought thinking back to all the times, when which some of the said guys tried to grope a feel on Ichigo, not that he had _ever tried_ to. But his mom could certainly take care of himself, even so, he was still very protective of him.

Even though he was a hopefully soon-to-be shinigami, some or even many of the lessons he had gotten was actually his kaa-chans help and not some teacher.

His mom was not a shinigami, all-though he were very proficient with kido-spells like Hados and Bakudos, like a shinigami would, but Ichigo didn't have a Zanpakutou. Which by law was needed to be a shinigami.

He was actually as strong as a fukutaichou from the Gotei 13, and was actually requested by  
>Suì-Fēng herself to take Omaeda-fukutaichous role, in the second protection-squad.<br>Which the elder Kurosaki denied saying that he had his family to care for.

Natsumi thinks he's the best parent in the world and would fit in perfectly for the role as vice-captain for the second-squad. He had actually seen Ichigo in action, But afterwards the poor perverts seemed to had gotten their air pummeled outta them.

His mom also teached him something aunty-Yoruichi had taught to mom, namely Hakuda.

Hakuda is a hand-to-hand fighting style that involves close-combat and etc.

Kaa-chan and aunty use their free time; when aunty is free from nobel-drabble etc. Having Natsumi learning Hakuda, all-tough he has already a Zanpakutou Ichigo still sees it as a must for him to be teached Hakuda.

Natsumi thought back to the times before he had his kaa-chan and were all alone. It was a harsh time when you're alone. Much of his memory was fortunately fussy, so he would not wake up in the night, having had a nightmare earlier. But even the little he remembered was terrible enough.

_Flash-Back (Start!)_

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal day for the inhabitants in Rukongai, district 69<em>(If ya know who Shuuhei Hisagi is then you maybe also know that the '69' on his face is for district 69 not the kinky version, sadly...)_, where many of the citizens were walking around, mostly minding there own business. _

_But in a deserted ally, there, lay a beautiful long-haired-orangette, a little dirty from being thrown so violently into the ally. _

_The ground was cold for the orange-haired beauty to lie on, but the figure's body was hurting from being thrown earlier._

_''Oi! What the heck's going on here!?'' the hurt figure asked in a effeminate male voice. But it didn't take long for the person to get his answer._

_''Well, well, pretty-boy i thought you and I could have some _fun _together'' the unknown man said in a slightly aroused tone._

_''No way in hell ya sick perverted bastard! and my name's Kurosaki Ichigo, not pretty-boy!'' the boy now known as Ichigo yelled back to the imposing man. But Ichigo was in a tight spot. He tried to come up with some kinda idea, to get outta here. But the man seemed to have other plans with him, for tonight... _

_Time-Skip Sometime later- _(well I dunno how long it takes to rape somebody, but that time)

_A small boy, about seven years old, heard screams from an ally nearby, as well as a man coming out from said ally. _

_A curious as the boy were he went into the ally. _

_The ally was dark and reeked of blood and some kinda other yucky stuff_(semen)_, but even so the boy went further into the ally. The pained yells were getting louder and louder, 'I must be near were the source of the pained yells comes from' the little seven year old thought. _

_''Is-is anybody in there?'' asked the boy._

_''Wh-wh-who's there?'' came a voice from inside the ally which indicated the owner of the voice, were very wary, of anybody that came near._

_The little boy went nearer, until he saw who the owner of the voice were. The boy flinched at the sight he was forced to take in. _

_On the ground lay a beautiful orangette with long, beautiful hair. 'She' looked like 'she' had gone to hell and back, only to be pulled back down there again. _

_Ichigo tried to sit up but as soon as he was up he fell. He knew by the assumptually foes spiritual pressure he or she was young, that's why he tried to sit up. when he heard the voice he calmed down._

_He then asked the little boy, ''Who are you, dear?'' the seven year old boy went closer until he was in an arm-length with the beauty._

_''M-my name? I don-don't have a name'' he said in almost as low as a whisper._

_''You don't? well then do ya want me to give ya a name?'' Ichigo questioned the boy with a bright warm smile._

_''Would you do that for me!?'' the younger boy responded as quickly as the elders question had been questioned._

_''Off course! now what about... Natsumi?'' asked Ichigo._

_''Natsumi, Natsumi, hm... that sounds good, thank-you miss... eto-'' Ichigo cut him of._

_''I'm not a woman I'm male, and the name's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo'' Ichigo responded as he took his shirt up a bit to show he had no boobies._

_''Sorry''_

_''Now, now don't be so down. Hey Natsu-chan? wanna be my friend?'' Ichigo asked excited._

_''Can I be your friend? he asked as he doubted._

_''Well off course dear'' he said even more happy._

* * *

><p><span><em>Flash-back (end) (present)<em>

And as you begin as friends, the next step is family. Sure it took some years but after some time he became Natsumi's, now Kurosaki Natsumi's mother.

''Oi! Natsu-chan! Don't forget 'bout yer shinigami-exam'' he said in a motherly voice, that shown how much he cared for his son.

''I won't kaa-chan, bye!'' just as he were on his way out he turned and asked, ''Kaa-chan? are ya coming later?

''Off course dear!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End <strong>_

_**A/N**_

_**I must say I'm quite happy with this story!**_

_**Dani-chan: As in this fic it's yaoi and maybe some het or yuri.**_

_**Yoruichi: So please review and request who you want to top Ichi-chan!**_

_**Dani-chan: No Ishida, Chad, Renji etc something exotic like Toshirou! *bonk***_

_**Dani-chan: Ouch! **_

_**Toshirou: It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!**_

_**Dani-chan: See ya later *Dani-chan!* **_


	2. Shinigami-Exams!

_**A/N **  
><em>

**_Rock4Rox: Thank-you so much! I really appreciate yer review. And because no one's giving me any good semes for little Ichi-chan I'll go with  
>Toshirou-kun! As I explained, I think personally that Gin is a scary freak! Plus i hate Harem-fics! I think that a person should be devoted to<br>_****_only on person. _**

* * *

><p>'Thinking'<p>

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words (sarcasm in some cases)_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh*_**  
><strong><em>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGIN PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Shinigami-Exams <strong>_

''Kaa-chan...*sigh*'' Natsumi were on his way to the academy, to take his test so that he would finally be a part of the Gotei 13.

Yes, being a part of it would be like a dream come true. Because if he managed to become a seated officer, he bet on his soul that his kaa-chan would be so proud of him. Not only that but from there he would get trained into an even better shinigami, to protect those close to him.

He thought about all this as he strolled down the streets of rukongai on his way to Seireitei, and the shinigami academy, where his final exam would be.

_'Hm... wonder if aunty will be there, although I don't think so, she has waaay to much nobility-crap to take care of'_ he thought in his head.

''Natsu-chan!~'' shouted a female voice in a sing-song tone; the 'tease-tone'.

_'Speak about the devil...' _he thought with a deep sigh.

''Hi Yoruichi-_sama_'' Natsumi just showed that he could tease to. He was satisfied when he heard a growl.

''Yo! are ya going to the academy, Natsumi? she asked.

''Yes aunty, my exam is today, and I need to get there now so that I'm not late''

''Well I'm going to meet ya kaa-chan there, were going to watch yer test handsome'' she responded with a snicker. And was satisfied when said male blushed from embarrassment.

''Whoa! so yer coming to aunty-Yoru-chan,-'' he began, ''-but don't ya have some nobility-crap-business to take care of or something'' he continued.

''Well off course will I be on my fave nephews shinigami exam!''

''Well I do agree on the last part, I mean it's not like ya have any other to choose from, eh'' he said with a little laugh.

Yoruichi just pouted at the obvious comment.

At the academy

''Kurosaki Natsumi, Hayama Ariza, please step forward''

Both of the persons that were called took a step forward and waited for their next orders.

''As the last participants in this examination tournament, you are here by both allowed to choose a squad, out of the Gotei 13, to join and fight along side'' the same voice announced like before.

At this Natsumi and the other student Ariza went from calm and collected, to hyper. Normally the squad captains attending to the exam are the ones to recruit new members and you were not able to choose. But this year was special, cause these two remaining students is so strong that they deserve the right to choose squads.(I know it sounds dumb but just live/die with it)

Natsumi was first. He evaluated his general skills and abilities as in where it would fit the best. Natsumi was good at Zanjutsu, but he wasn't exceptionally good at it seeing as his mom didn't have a sword himself and therefore is unable to help him. He does excel in Kidō, Hakuda and Hohō, so in that point of view a member of the second protection squad, would be the best in both his and probably Suì-Fēng's interest as-well.

Plus he was sure as hell that joining her squad would make his aunty proud of him. But he was also curious about what position he would get in the squad, because he was quite sure that he could beat Omaeda-fukutaichou in both Hakuda and Hohō as-well as Kidō. Zanjutsu on the other hand is he not to sure about.

''I request to join the second squad'' he said and it was final.

''Alright, we will be requesting Suì-Fēng taichou's presence, to judge if he is allowed into the second squad of the Gotei 13, Suì-Fēng taichou please take a step forward'' the examiner said to the crowd.

Almost right after the announcement had been made, a women dressed in a white haori with the kanji for ''two'' on its back.

''I accept your request,'' she began ''furthermore we shall evaluate your strength to see what position you will attain''

''Arigato, taichou, I will look forward to be under your command'' he said with a playful smirk directed towards his new captain who blush furiously.

_'Damn that handsome brat' _Suì-Fēng thought as she got a hold of her blush.

_'Hehe, and I have so much more in store for you taichou__~' _Natsumi thought as he also came up with many stupid ideas that even got himself to blush.

Natsumi have had and still has a crush on Suì-Fēng. So now being in her squad opens up many opportunities for when it come to teasing.

Ariza had yet to decide what squad she would be in. Her best choice would probably be to join the 10 squad since she had Matsumoto-fukutaichou there who were her friend. Also because unlike Natsumi her skills in Zanjutsu were extraordinary whereas her abilities in using Hakuda, Hohō and Kidō isn't near as good as Natsumi's she was still not completely useless in those areas.

She had decided and there's now way back now, so with lots of confidence she said.

''I request to join the 10 squad, sir'' she said confident with her words.

''Ok, will the 10-squad-'' he didn't get further because of Toshirou, who cut him of.

''Request accepted, from what I've seen your skills in Zanjutsu are extraordinair and you don't lack skills in the other areas either so I Hitsugaya Toshirou here by accepts your request'' the short captain said, and had many eyebrows raised.

''Arigato! I will look forward working with you'' Ariza said as she resisted the tempting thought of running up to him and embrace him, meaning positioning his head between her two quite big jugs. Almost on queue she blushed at what she was about to do to her captain.

Toshirou saw her blush and knew what-for and just released a deep sigh.

In the background one big-busted fukutaichou were giggling at her soon-to-be subordinates thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

_**A/N **_

_**Another I must say great chapter done and I think I will begin with the next soon but be ware that it can take some time before it is released.**_

_**See Ya! **_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	3. The almost always drunk captain!

_**A/N **_

_**To Rock4Fox: I have reconsidered your idea of Gin as a seme but it will only be a one-sided love or obsession or whatever but know that and it will be NO HAREM!**_

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words (sarcasm in some cases)_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh***_  
><em><strong>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGIN PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 The almost always drunk captain!<strong>_

After the exams had ended, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Natsumi and surprisingly Toshirou were heading for 'the drinking place' as Rangiku called a bar, she often went to, to have a drink.

She to had been shocked that her short, ice-loving taichou decided to come along, who normally never ever would set his foot inside a bar or pub. When she had asked him, he just brushed it of as in saying 'I need to keep an eye on my fukutaichou'.

Said vice-captain pouted at her captain, whereas the rest of the group laughed at them.

While on their way to where they would celebrate Natsumi's graduating, a black cat strode over the street, the group were walking on. The 'cat' then disappeared, only to reappear behind Ichigo, but this time as a dark-skinned goddess.(Ya know who?)(In this fic when Yoruichi's shape-shifting her clothes are on and she isn't naked)

''Hiya! Ichi-kuuun!~'' said the goddess, who the tenth division captain(and many others) recognized as Yoruichi Shihōin, 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan as-well as Natsumi's aunty.(Only Ichigo and Natsumi knows about the 'aunty'-thingy)

''Yoru-chan?'' he said without even turning his head to look at the person in speech.

''Hi aunty!'' came from a voice which belonged to the younger Kurosaki.

''Hello Natsu-chan!-'' she said not letting go of Ichigo's back ''-I heard that somebody has had his shinigami-exam and graduated with flying colours-'' she paused again and put on a mischievous smile on ''-do ya happen to know who this boy is?''

Natsumi got beat red in the face and nodded slowly.

''Well ain't you, a good boy'' still blushing Natsumi once again nodded, meanwhile his aunty laughed.

''Hate to ruin the moment, but could ya please get of my back, Yoruichi?'' Ichigo said almost as if he was desperate and at the same time pained by the quite sudden extra weight of his 'nee-chan'.

''No! dun wanna! Yoruichi wanna be on Itsygo-nii's back!'' she said in a child-like voice while also pouting. At her 'little childish performance' many in the group had huge sweet-drops over their heads.

''Let go, on second thought mind changing to yer cat-form, ya know that I ain't to muscular-'' he was about to continue when another voice appeared.

''But he still packs quite the punch'' said the voice which belonged to the perverted and drunk-on-a-daily-basis captain Shunsui Kyōraku, seventh division taichou. Who seemed to have assuming by his choice of words experienced one of Ichigo's punches up close.

''Yeah, yeah-'' Ichigo said but came up with an idea the always drunk captain never could resist and proposed in the most innocent tone he could muster just like a maid sounds when she asks her master something(I would write erotic/dirty-ish but for you readers sake I did not)plus a pair of big puppy-dog eyes ''-um... would Kyōraku-taichou maybe be interested to join us for a drink?'' and added to himself _'or a sillion in Rangiku's language'. _

And immediately steam could be seen smoking out of the drunkard's ears.

''Yes, yes, yes! Off-course my pretty, anything for you!'' Kyōraku said now with stem coming from his nostrils as-well.

* * *

><p>At 'the drinking place'<p>

Matsumoto thought everyone was so slow, so she simply shunpoed ahead of the group, whining about something like ''What if there's no sake for me to engulf when we arrive there!''.

When the group had found a corner with a big table. Almost immediately Yoruichi, Rangiku and also Ichigo went to the nearest waiter and asked for what sounded like a ton of pure sake.(In bottles off-course, ya know like a ton of dollars; in cash)

Toshirou sighed he knew this would happen but decided to go even so, he did need to keep an eye on his crush.(guess who? hihi!)

Everybody else just laughed at the three friends antics.

A few tables away from them sat three captains and discussed about, ya know dit an dat. But just as the younger group of mostly shinigami's they had to sensed their presence.

Ichimaru Gin, 3 division taichou had his usual fox grin plastered on his face. But this night his grin had become even eviller.(If that's even possible)

This night he had his sights on something a bit more exotic.

* * *

><p>Later that night; when most are stark drunk but haven't yet reached their 'climax'<p>

About now many had had enough; Kyōraku-taichou had been 'collected' by Nanao-chan, as in dragged by the ear. Matsumoto had also surprisingly taken her leave, a very sway-ish on top of that.

Now left were only Ichigo, Yoruichi and surprisingly the little elementary school kid looking captain. The three sat there and talked about, well, everything.

Then the time came when even _lady Shih__ō__in _had thanked for a wonderful evening and left.

Ichigo himself decided to get a bit freshed up before leaving, so he stalked over to the bathroom entré, pushed the door open and entered.

Nobody seemed to take notice when one Ichimaru Gin went for the exact same place as Ichigo did...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

_**A/N**_

_**I wanted at first to make this a one chappie but to make it better Dani-chan has decided to make many chappies!**_

_**I'm sorry for the short chappy! *bows***_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	4. The romance is here!

_**A/N **_

_**I can announce that in this chapter there will be some romance as the title stands.**_

_**Phantom Claire: Thank-you so much for yer review it means very much and I'm happy to hear that people appreciate what yer doing!**_

*sfx* *moan* *pant*

_'thinking'_

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words _(sarcasm in some cases)

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh***_  
><em><strong>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGIN PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 The romance is here!<strong>_

*splash*

''Shit'' said a groggy voice.

Ichigo had now splashed some water on his face, to look a bit fresher. But even with the water he was still very drunk from the sake that he had consumed a bit earlier.

''I need to get back to Toshirou or else the little midget-taichou will get impatient''

''I don't think so dear Ichi-chan'' came a voice from behind him, in the doorway.

''I-I-Ichi-ma-maru ta-taichou'' the orange haired beauty said in a stammer.

''Hai'' the older said with his usual foxy grin plastered on his face.

And with that said the silvery haired captain took a step forward as to close the distance in-between the two individuals.

''Fancy meeting you here, taichou'' Ichigo said with a bit more confidence as to stop himself from stuttering.

Ichigo had had it now, he knew that if he stayed longer, it will be a slight deja-vu for him. He was so not gonna get raped again, especially not by this captain.

''I'm sorry but could you please step aside, i need to get back in there now?'' he said in a sincere voice hoping the other man would listen.

He started going towards the door and also closer to the other male. But were stopped in his tracks by said male, again.

''Now why would I do that-'' he started and tries to snake an arm around the orangette's slender waist ''-it's not everyday you get to make a move on the prettiest person you know of'' he said getting a bit annoyed when said's waist snaked its way away from him.

''I'm very sorry but yer not my type'' he said in a bit of a bitch-ish tone. With that said he shunpoed out of the bathroom and made his way to Toshirou, who sat there waiting patiently for Ichigo to get back.

''Hey! sorry it took so long'' he said groggily when he got to where the short captain was seated.

''Can we go now?'' the white haired captain asked the orangette getting a bit pissed at his friends lateness.

''Sorry!''

Later outside the bar

The two males walked in a silence, with some irregularly grunts and groggy gasping as-well as sighing. Off-course the sounds didn't come from the same persons. The groggy sounds were from a drunk person, or in this case an orange haired drunk person.(It's not hard to guess who's sighing)

''nnng, To-shi-rou?~*giggle*'' a quite girlish voice questioned his friend, with a bit of a school-girl touch to it.

''*sigh*Yes Ichigo?'' asked person turned his head to his drunk friend to hear what the boy had on his heart that he wanted to share.

''*giggle*Closer'' he instructed the snow haired captain as he was reaching closer to reach the shorter males ear. To whisper in a low voice.

''I love...-'' Ichigo started to giggle once again, meanwhile Toshirou had gotten quite a scare. For it was the elder Kurosaki, namely Kurosaki Ichigo that he had fallen so hard for.

''-...you'' he then backed up a bit to look at the short taichous face, and then cup his cheeks gently with his soft hands. Ichigo was now looking into Toshirou's eyes. Eyes which was filled with love and care.

Toshirou himself were seriously shocked. His crush loves him back, Kurosaki friggen Ichigo LOVES HIM!

_'No... I bet he's just drunk, yeah that must be it' _he thought inside as he doubted said information the he had been told. His thoughts were short lived, the second after he had finished thinking and was back to reality, one orangette's face was coming closer and closer.

He was almost panicking. Ichigo was going to kiss him.

He tried to tell his body to stop the incoming figure from getting any closer, but to no avail. He gave in to the lust and temptation to get a taste of this _yummy_ strawberry.

When the taller male was inches away Toshirou stood up a bit straighter and took Ichigo's cheeks in his own hands. And with a gentle push he positioned himself on to the other males soft lips in a deep kiss.

''Aaah... mmm T-toshi-rou'' Toshirou heard the moans he got from his partner and decided to deepen the kiss.

He gently licked the taller males bottom lips as a way to ask for entrance, which he truthfully got. He went in. The two tongues fighting for domination, until Toshirou got the upper hand, and so dived into the hot cavern of his partner.

*moan*

*pant*

Sounds that were heard between the two.

After a while the need of air made itself agnolished and both of the parties separated for a short moment. Until once again the started their make-our session. But this time around Ichigo had his arms around Toshirou's neck, as he put his arms around the other males slender waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

_**A/N**_

_**Thank-you all who have taken your time to read my literature I hope my future work will be good as-well!**_

_**Also happy that the romance is finally starting to show in this fic to!**_

_**See ya later!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	5. The aftermath

_**A/N **_

_**I thank all of ya who have favorited my fic and followed it. I'm really sorry for this shitty short chappy!**_

'thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words _(sarcasm in some cases)

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh*  
>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGIN PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 The aftermath<em>**

As they broke apart while panting furiously, from the kiss, that had been the best kiss neither of them had ever experienced in their lives ever before, and it was still lingering on their tongues.

None of them wanted to break this wonderful moment as they probably never would have again.

''Ichigo...'' said a breathless voice to his partner who decided to find out what the other one wanted to say to him.

''Ye-ye-yes To-tosh-toshirou i-is some-something wro-wrong?'' the other panting voice questioned the other one.

''Well it's just that... um... how should I put it, erm-?'' Hitsugaya went quiet for a second and then said ''-do you really love me Ichigo?''

Said orange haired shinigami went quiet for a second he to before he to said ''Um... is it a crime if I say that I do love you, Toshirou?''

_'Does that mean he loves me as I loves him' _he thought but then again thought _'or is it that Ichigo's just drunk right now?' _

''Erm... no off-course it isn't a crime that you tell somebody you loves that person but-'' he paused ''-the question's still, do _really you _love _me_?''

''Oh if that's so then-'' he went down to the shorter captains level and came closer and closer, and Ichigo's lips followed its owner. It was then Toshirou got the answer from Ichigo in the form of a gentle kiss on his left cheek.

After both had come out of their dase, the taller male said into the shorter ones ear in a low whisper.

''I love you'' and he ended the line with a bright warm smile on his face, to show the other shinigami before him that he really was in love with him.

* * *

><p><span>Natsumi's Pov<span>

_'I wonder where mom could be, he isn't home yet... I hope nothings happened him. But what if, what if he's attacked again by some pervert_(Ichimaru Gin)_ and got raped!' _I thought as I looked around trying to find Ichigo somewhere.

As I were about to pass through an alley, I caught sight of something long and orange.

_'Mom!'_

''Thank kami he's alright'' _and not in some alley getting hurt_, he added to himself as he took a closer look on who his beloved mom were walking with.

_'Toshirou-san?'_

I wondered what he could possibly want with Ichigo, but couldn't make it fit in. So in the end I ended up following them close behind.

They stopped at mine and Ichigo's house.

''Ichigo?'' asked I saw how the other male turned his head groggily to answer said question.

''Yes Toshirou?''

''We're here'' he pointed his finger at the house, which he and the elder Kurosaki resided in.

''Hai...'' the next part was said in a sad and disappointed tone ''I guess this is good-night then, Toshirou''

''Um... I guess so'' he replied also sounding a bit down.

''Bye Ichigo-'' then he said like princes do to their princesses in those romantic movies ''-until we meet again''

''Come hear Toshirou'' the taller male told the smaller one.

He then bent down to the short males length and said ''Thank-you for a wonderful evening''

The light from the moon made Ichigo look all the prettier then he already were.

He then did something that made the little captain blush. He kissed Toshirou on the forehead and whispered ''Good-night'' to him as he disappeared into the house of the two Kurosaki's.

As I watched Toshirou's leaving figure disappearing from the front-door to their house, I really wondered how this would effect everything else...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

_**A/N **_

_**Another one down, and I would like to announce that from here on out I will be publishing one chapter every month or at least if I have any chapter done. **_

_**And I would be really glad if any of ya would nicely review!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Dani-chan**_


	6. Training Help

_**A/N**_

_**Happy birthday to me!**_

_**Happy birthday to meee! **_

_**Happy birthday dear meee! **_

_**Happy birthday tooo meeee!**_

_**Yay it's the second of march and that means it's my birthday! Hurray!**_

_**I thank all of ya who have favorited my fic and followed it. **_

_'thinking'_

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Kido Incarnation(In Japanese)_

_Past kinda thingy emphasizing words _(sarcasm in some cases)

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did then- *Insert evil laugh*  
>It would be YAOI all over the whole FRIGGING PLACE! Muahahahahahahahaha!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six Help to train<strong>_

One week after the kiss Toshirou and Ichigo shared

_Senjū no hate, todokazaru yami no mite, utsurazaru ten no ite! Hikari wo otozu michi, hidane wo aoru kaze! Tsudoi temadō na, waga yubi wo miyo! Kōdan, hasshin, kujō, tenkei, shippō, dairin, haīro no hōtō! Yumihiku kanata, kōkō toshite kiyu!_ (Japanese)

''Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!''

Ten medium sized pink balls of doom generated beside the person who called out the spell, after a while, also launched at some big BAMF boulders in a training-ground, outside of Seireitei or Soul-society.

The explosion had calmed down pretty much and out of the smoke came an pretty tired Kurosaki Ichigo who had just been firing of some kido spells.

''Damn it...'' he said.

''I seriously need to find some other way to fight hollows-'' he paused as he took a deep breath and continued ''-, and since I'm 'Zanpakutou-less', seems the only good idea to be that I go and get my own zanpakutou...'' and muttered troublesome at the end of his little rant.

_'I'll go and see my ol' friend Yoruichi and ask her if she knows how to make ones zanpakutou to materialize into existence' _since to find his own zanpakutou were his only choice, he thought that asking his nee-chan if she knew how were a good idea.

* * *

><p><span>At the Shihōin mansion<span>

''Yoru-chaaan?''

''Who is it? cause if it's little Byakuya then ya better be on yer leave cause I ain't sleeping with ya anytime soon!'' the heir to the Shihōin family said obliviously.

The person on the other side of the door just got a enormous sweet-drop, and let out a loud sigh.

''Although if ya have grown a little 'down-stairs' then I might just take the offer into reconsideration~'' she said once again not really understanding that it's _not _Byakuya behind the door.

''He-he-hentai-neechan!'' Ichigo said blushing and stuttering all over the place from embarrassment from his 'sisters' little 'play' that she performed.

''Ichigo! it's you! gash I'm sorry I thought ya were Byakuya who wanted to have some smoking hot sex!'' she answered as she showed of her great assets seductively for her little brother.

_'Still oblivious as ever I see' _thought Ichigo with a gigantic sweet-drop.

''Ya know Yoruichi, not everyone who knocks on yer door wanna have sex with ya...'' he waited for his reply which came as a pout. (A cute one at that!)

''Anyway-'' he said quickly to avoid an unimportant subject which might come to existence if one not careful enough ''-I didn't come here to lecture you about how ya behave, although it would be a good idea, but since I know that lecturing you wouldn't help I decide not to'' he ended with a creepy smile.(Got it from the goddess herself)

''I need some help and tips with my training, can I borrow yer ears for a moment or two?''

''Shoot'' came it back.

''Well it's about my zanpakutou...'' it got quiet for a second.

''I came to ask you if you maybe knew how to make it materialize, allowing me to use it to fight more effectively''

''I'm sorry Ichigo, I don't know...'' it once again got quiet, as Yoruichi gave her answer, and after went to her little brother figure, embraced him as a way to show that she really didn't know how to make it materialize. Especially when it's about making it appear in front of you for the first time.

Ichigo soon embraced her back, as his way to say ''Thanks anyway for being honest about it''. Ichigo hated it when people lied to him especially when it's about such an important matter. Even if it is to protect him.

''Although I maybe know someone who know how to do it, come on!'' that earned her a dumb-found look from Ichigo, who to realized who the person in speech were.

Urahara Kisuke...

* * *

><p><span>In the little shop owned by Urahara<span>

A surge of reiatsu was felt in the little shop, owned by one Urahara Kisuke.

_'Oh... who could that be?'_ he wondered.

He went down into his gigantic basement to look.

''My my, isn't Kurosaki-chan and Lady Shihōin! What a nice surprise!'' he beamed at the pair.

''What can I do for you?''

''It's not for me. It's for Ichigo here. He needs some um... help...'' she said clearly saying that it is Ichigo that she's here for.

''Well well Kurosaki-chan what can I help you with?''

''For one thing, you can stop calling me ''Kurosaki-chan'' and secondly I wanted to ask you if ya know how to get a zanpakutou to materialize.''

''Whatever ya say Kurosaki-chan *giggle*.'' the other party looked at the retired captain for a sec and both creep-ed out.

He then proceeded to explain that to get your own zanpakutou you will need to meditate, look inside yourself and search for your zanpakutou-spirit inside of you. Then it's up to it to decide if you're worthy of wielding it.

''That doesn't seem so hard.'' shrugged Ichigo relieved that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Urahara got serious.

''But be ware Ichigo. All zanpakutou-spirits aren't to nice at times, respect your spirit. Lastly, every zanpakutou-spirit got their own challange for their wielders.'' Ichigo took in the advice he got and went a distance away, up onto a cliff, high up in the air, and got into a meditating pose, preparing himself for the upcoming events...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

_**A/N**_

_**Not much to say. Erm thanks for reading and bye! Oh and please review so I know I do have some support!**_

_**Dani-chan**_


	7. Damn red-heads!

_**A/N**_

_**Princess Hinata Bug: I sooo glad ya liked it! Love ya all!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who Faved, Followed(Not Stalked!) or Reviewed!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Zanpakutou-spirit is talking."<strong>

**'Zanpakutou-spirit is thinking.'**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did. *Drools* Oh boy...!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Damn read-heads!<strong>_

After a while, Ichigo started to emit a strange eerily light, from him. "He must have reached into his soul, and is now maybe talking to his spirit." The former captain whispered to the female besides him, as to hinder the possibility to disturb the orangett's concentration. "I just hope he's alright..." Yoruichi said with a far-away look.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo<strong>

Ichigo opened his eyes to a beautiful garden with a koi-pond in the middle. In which he was right now above. "Crap..." And with a splashing sound Ichigo was know soaking wet from head to toe, in water from the small pond. A small distant away sat a scarlet-haired girl, laughing her ass of. Ichigo just stared at the woman in front of him dumbfound.

"Um... excuse me miss, are you possible my zanpakutou-spirit?" Ichigo aske the red-head, careful with his words. **"Off-course I am!"**She announced with pride. **"The name's, um... a seeecret! Nice to meet 'cha miss..."** Oh boy now she's getting it! "I'm not a woman, I'm a guy for Kami sake!" The orangett calmed down a bit before saying anything more. "The name's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure to finally meet you seeecret-san." He said back a bit teasingly.

Said girl flashed him a mischievous smile back at him. Now that Ichigo and the female spirit had introduced themselves, the effeminate man took another look at his new friend or soon to be partner. He had to admit that she was quite the looker, with scarlet colored hair going three quarters down her back, big assets, looking to be about 5,7 ft tall, she looked around 20 years of age(She looks like Erza Scarlet from Fairy-Tail).

"Spirit-san?" He asked after looking her over.

**"Yes Ichigo-kun?~"** She responded a little tease-fully.

"Why weren't I able to contact you before?" Ichigo questioned the spirit.

The red haired sword-spirit scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. **"Well you see Ichigo. I have felt you contact me some time ago, but I didn't see the need for a zanpakutou in you. But I've been feeling that vile creatures has been released from cages said to be un-unlockable. That's why I have also been trying to contact you, but since I denied your tries to contact me, our bond has been getting weaker. Now that I felt you were trying to get a hold of me I tried to reach out as-well, which then succeed. That's the reason behind it all. I'm so sorry Ichigo..."** Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, please, you'll make me worry. Come here." He said as he held his arms out for the zanpakutou-spirit to come closer for an embrace. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying, looked up to Ichigo and said. **"That's good to hear..."** She said with a genuine smile of hers. The orangett was just about to take a breather, but was interrupted by the spirit, whose mood made a complete U-turn.

**"ALRIGHT LET'S BEGIN THAT TRAINING! ICHIGO!"** She shouted making Ichigo's beautiful face lose its color.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later With Yoru-chan And Urahara <strong>

The two of them was about to check up on Ichigo, who still hadn't come back from his inner-world. So they assumed he had gotten in contact and was probably training with his spirit. "When will Ichigo be back?" She asked the shop-owner. "Who knows..." Urahara saw the dark-skinned beauty's distress, but he couldn't do anything. They could only wait for him to come back from his inner-world.

All of a sudden a powerful wave of reiatsu was released from somewhere in the basement, creating waves smashing some rocks, throwing up lots of dust as-well. They both looked around, and with the dust cleared they could clearly see the source of the energy-waves was coming from none other than Ichigo. Yoruichi saw the orangett and immediately ran towards him, hugging him until he almost fainted.

"I'm back!" Ichigo said tired and sore from the training with his soon-to-be companion in his inner-world.

Yoruichi took a few steps back to have a better look at him. To be honest he looked like he'd been to hell and back. His shihakushō was all torn up and messy and a sword on his back. Sheesh!

. . . .

WAIT A MINUTE A SWORD!?

"Ichigo! Where did you get that sword on your back from?" She asked shocked. "Huh? Oh that's right! I finally got my own zanpakutou!" He said taking the long blade of his back. It was then Urahara decided to join in. "Hm... what a strange zanpakutou ya got yer-self, Kurosaki-chan." He said as he had to dodge a slash to his head afterwards.

And so, Ichigo and the other two went up to the store, where Ichigo had to explain in detail. How it went, info about his zanpakutous spirit, any challenge it put him through, if he succeeded or not and so on. But the most particular question came from the green clad shopkeeper. "Why did it hand you a sealed zanpakutou? The academy normally give the students one." Ichigo didn't know for sure, but it probably had something to do with what it told him about his blade being really unique. Urahara seemed satisfied and the reason probably didn't hold any significance anyways.

As they prepared to leave through the blonde's home-made senkaimon, Ichigo remembered something his spirit mentioned to him. Not sure if it was important. "Say Urahara. My zanpakutou spirit sad something to me about an "Evil villain" coming to disturb the balance, or something." He said. "Thanks for the tip Kurosaki-chan. I'll be on guard in case. Spirits are known for their ability to foretell the future, even if just as your spirit said; evil is coming." Urahara said as he saw the pair disappear into the portal.

"What to do now, hm?" He thought while he went back to the surface to ask the visoreds to keep an extra eye open for incoming danger...

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

_**A/N**_

_**If ya may wonder I'm now gonna clarify a few things...**_

_**Urahara and the visored are banished from soul-society, but Yoruichi were not with 'em.**_

_**About Ichigo's zanpakutou... **_

_**I had an idea at first but I didn't like it. It seemed to op. I wanna give Ichigo a supportive blade. As in not a powerful one. If ya have ideas, just PM me or write a Review. Otherwise I would have uncovered Ichigo's zanpakutou already if I hadn't had rethought his power levels afterwards.**_

_**Thanks to all readers who take their time to read my fics. I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chappies!**_

_**Lastly...**_

_**I'm sorry if this was a boring filler chappy... *Bows* **_

_**See ya!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


End file.
